Darkness
by Somedauntlessgryffindorcamper
Summary: I am horrible at making stories


Percy 

Sun shining,smoke showing,a few purse snatchers getting chased by cops,streets filled with people rushing to work,and unseen monsters lurking.Just another day viewed by the infamous Percy Jackson from the inside of camp's van.If you're wondering where the heck he's going not to worry just to the the terminal where he's going to ride a bus to Boston to investigate the gods-know what the fricking frick is causing a lot of trouble to the satyrs there and apparently its powerful.'Oh well hope its not going to be much trouble,'he thought.The Fates sure does hate him because he was about to be proven wrong. 

Some fanboy in Boston 

"Finally the war's over in ya face Gaea!"Tom shouted.He's known this series since November 5,2005 just a few months after it was released."Shaddap you anxiety filled twerp I'm trying to sleep here,"his older sister said.'Look who's talking,the hormone induced sister who's proud to barely or not even pass the exams at all,'he sarcastically thought.Truth was he was always afraid of voicing his thoughts,he was always shy at school even if he spoke he would just be ignored,so he barely spoke unless the teacher called on him to answer,and that resulted to him to always reading books.Books were a lot of people's happy place but to him it was the only one.Looking at the clock he realized it was already 12:05 p.m.Way past his bedtime.He closed his eyes forcing himself to sleep with a final thought of what he was going to do with his life now that he was finished with the series. 

After class hours at the next day 

Walking home from school was one of the most excruciatingly boring thing he could think of.Down that alleyway where someone that looks like Percy being chased by a monster........wait person that looks like Percy and a monster?!The frick?!It looked like a fricking giant serpent with a fricking thousand fricking heads."Get out of the way!!!"the man shouted.Tom not being as dumb as a box of rocks started running back the way he came.Looking back at the monster,it seemed to be destroying the walls in the alley.'Hate to be the guys assigned to be fixing this wreck,'he thought.'Wait why the heck am I still thinking these thoughts when I should be running at full speed,dammit why am I still mentally talking to myself?!'As soon as he got out of the alleyway he started running the long way home.And of course looking behind him as soon as the thousand headed weird thing came out of the alleyway as well,and because the Fates might be bored or really just hates them the snake split itself in equally proportioned gigantic snakes which spread in all directons and pretty much killed a civilian or two or maybe more.He'd have to question the guy who was being chased by the weird monster thingy in the first place.'And would you look at that he's controlling water and using a sword that looked like the fanart of riptide I saw in the internet.'

Percy 

As soon as he got out of the bus he immediately went around the city roaming around.Within 5 minutes of roaming he felt like something he ate didn't settle well with his stomach,he also felt like there was a heavy feeling in his chest.It was like there was this vibe in the air making him feel like that.In an hour he felt like he was getting a fever or something 'This city seems to be containing something that I have never encountered before,'he felt uneasy like something ancient was watching him.After a little while,he was about to give up on a search for the rumored crazy powerful monster when his luck ran out and a weird giant snake attacked.Rolling aside the giant snake barreling toward him and slashing at its side,which seemed to have no effect when he formed a thought to make a run for his life.Running down random streets since he had no idea about the city.While running down an alley he encountered a kid that seemed to be able to see the snake as well.He seemed to be staring at it when Percy shouted at him to run which common sense has it was the most obvious thing to do.The snake was only a few seconds behind him and as soon as it bursted out of the alley it split into a lot of giant snakes which attacked and killed a citizen.'SH*T!'he thought.'This is turning into a disaster'he thought to himself.Deciding not to let the problem grow any further he decided to stand and fight.Using the pipelines below the streets he attracted the snakes to himself which he immediately regretted as soon as ten of the snakes turned to attack him.One of the snakes leapt at him which he barely dodged since the snakes seemed to be crazy fast,faster than he thought of them to be.Closing the distance between him and made an attempt to attack the snake's eyes.Unexpectedly the snake was able to dodge his attempt.Unknown to him while he was fighting the snake the other 9 was creeping closer and closer to him until they punced when he finally noticed 


End file.
